


Self-Care and Other Pleasures

by BeelsBae



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kinda long but hopefully not too slow, Light Bondage, Massage, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, pacing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelsBae/pseuds/BeelsBae
Summary: Asmo helps you relax with a self-care day. But things heat up as unexplored feelings rise to the surface…
Relationships: MC/Asmo, MC/Asmodeus, Reader/Asmodeus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 518





	Self-Care and Other Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> My second smut! A bit of a slow burn - I hope that’s okay. Inspired by the ‘bathtub pictures’ Asmo sends for an in-game group chat. I hope you enjoy.

The pressures of exam week are getting to you, and you aren’t the only one to notice. Earlier this week, Belphie took you to the library for an all-afternoon study session. Sure, he slept through most of it, but it was the thought that counts… you think. Stifling a yawn yourself, you pick at your red spider oatmeal, groggy and bleary-eyed. If only you had some melancholy coffee…

  
“Are you gonna finish that?” Beel’s deep voice jerks you out of your stupor, and you shake your head slightly, pushing the bowl towards him. “Go for it,” you mumble, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

  
You don’t notice at first, but Asmo is staring at you worriedly from across the breakfast table. He tilts his head slightly, and his melodic voice is edged with concern: “What’s wrong, love? I hope you’re getting enough sleep. It’s essential for good skin, you know!~” He touches his own glowing cheek as he speaks, but the concern never leaves his bright eyes. You blush with the attention, aware that your own looks were surely at their shabbiest, given your current state of exhaustion. “Well, I’ve slept better,” you admit quietly. “It’s all the homework, I guess… not that you all haven’t been a tremendous help!” you add as you hear a few huffs from the demon brothers around the table. “I really do feel quite prepared for exams this week, thanks to you all. I think I just maybe over-prepared. It’s taken a lot out of me.”

  
“What you need is a self-care day!” Asmo chirps from across the table, his face beaming at the thought. You groan inwardly, just a little, but mull the idea over in your mind. “Yeah, well, a nap would be fantastic, that’s for sure.” Asmo’s always expressive voice sounds exasperated as he chides you gently, “A nap? That won’t do the trick, honey. I think you’re going to need my help with this.” He stands gracefully and sweeps both of your dishes off the table. Walking towards the kitchen, he calls cheerfully back at you over his shoulder: “Meet me in my bathroom in ten. We’ll take the day off and get you all rested up!”

  
***

  
Asmo’s bathroom is more like a spa or a Roman bathhouse—the dramatic pillars surrounding his pool draped in gauze curtains, the marble floors and floral accents providing an added sense of luxury. Asmo notices your appraisal of the space. “Now, normally I don’t allow anyone else in the House of Lamentation into my private bath,” Asmo’s voice echoes a bit in the oversized room, “They might get it dirty! But it’s clear that you are need in of some serious soaking, so I’m making an exception.”

  
“Asmo, what is all this?” Your eyes sweep over the bathroom counter, currently littered with all sizes and shapes of bottles filled with different colored liquids and creams. “Just a few things I picked up from Akuzon last week. Exam time is the worst, and so I always have to make up for it with a little extra pampering!” He picks up a small bottle with a sparkling purple label. “Ah, this is just what we need! MC, tell me what sort of scents you like. All the ones I have are absolutely gorgeous, of course, as I have excellent taste. But today’s about you, so – anything in particular you fancy?” You scan the products as instructed, but your head is still groggy. “Honestly, Asmo, I trust your judgment. I don’t know what half of this is for.” He huffs a little at your apathy but chalks it up to your lack of sleep. “Alright then.” He swiftly gathers up an armful of bottles and heads towards the center of the room. “MC, dear, grab that towel and follow me.” You notice the large, fluffy towel at the far end of the counter for the first time and grab it before scampering after him.

  
Asmo sets down his collection of creams and oils and bends over the water in the shallow pool, testing the temperature with one graceful hand to make sure it is just right. “Perfect. Go ahead and pass me that.” He takes the towel from you and sets it aside. Humming to himself, he opens a large package of brightly colored petals, which he sprinkles into the oversized tub like confetti. He immediately follows this with several shimmering liquids poured from glittering bottles. “You couldn’t tell me what you like, so I’ve concocted a romantic blend of lavender, rose, and chamomile for your bath,” he explains, adding a final dash of florals with a contented sigh. “You’ll be relaxed in no time!” His sweet smile puts you at ease, and you begin to think that maybe this is just what you need, after all. The pool is filled with steamy, rose-colored water speckled with petals in rainbow hues, which swirl gently in some unseen current. You take in the beautiful site and the romantic aroma. “Asmo, it looks wonderful. Luxurious!” “Isn’t it?” He chirps. “There’s plenty of beauty here in the Devildom, MC.” He smiles widely and tosses his head. “Obviously!” Chuckling at his own self-reference, he ushers you towards the inviting water. “Okay dear, time for the best bath you’ve ever had!”

  
You stand there for several seconds, waiting for him to leave you alone in this magical space, but Asmo shows no sign of exiting the room. “Asmo, I need to get changed.” You give him a look that makes it clear you would rather do so alone. “Alright, fine, yes.” He turns around, facing the wall. “Hurry up and get out of those clothes. The water is perfect, but it might not be for long!” You cross your arms. “Asmo, I’m not undressing in front of you.” In fact, you wouldn’t normally be terribly bothered by the idea of undressing in front of Asmo, knowing he’s seen far more erotic images than you in your plain underclothes. But now that it’s just the two of you alone, you aren’t so sure. Lately, you’d found yourself blushing when the demon winks playfully at you, missing a breath when he surprises you with a hug from behind, a flutter in your chest when he cuddles closer during a movie... Could it be that you have feelings for Asmo? Or maybe you’re just… curious? The Avatar of Lust sighs impatiently while you wrestle with your qualms. “I’m not watching, dear.” You can just see the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight grin. “There’s always time for that later.” Typical Asmo.

  
You consider pressing the point further, but the bath looks so inviting, and you think there might be just enough petals to cover your best bits. Your cheeks turn pink as you remove your uniform, stripping down to your underwear. Leaning over the edge of the pool and dipping a bare toe in the water, you sigh with contentment as the steam hits your face. That’s it. Asmo wins. You remove your remaining articles of clothing and slide slowly into the bath, feeling the warm water envelop your whole body like a soft blanket. He was right; no bath ever felt this good before. You rest your head on the edge of the pool and close your tired eyes.

  
A low chuckle brings you back to the room, and you open your eyes to see Asmo beside lounging languidly on the marble steps of the pool beside you. “You can’t fall asleep, dear, you’ll drown!” he says good-naturedly, tucking your stray hair behind your ear. He watches you with amber eyes, resting his elbow on the beautifully tiled rim of the pool, chin in one hand. With his other, he plays with the petals that float around you in the pink water. You’re sure you catch his eyes wandering past your face to more interesting areas, but you can’t even pretend to be annoyed at his ogling, as relaxed as you feel in the bath. “I won’t fall asleep,” you promise, shutting your eyes once again. Asmo’s eyes trace the shape of you hidden by all the gorgeous petals. “Just the same, I’ll be here to make sure you stay awake,” he reassures you quietly.

  
After you’ve had a bit to adjust and unwind, Asmo rises and glides over to a small cabinet. Taking out two pieces of stemware and a bottle of wine from within, he saunters back over to you and pours you both a glass. As you sip the wine, you chat with Asmo about the happenings of the week, mostly listening to the demon prattle on about his most recent attempts to convince Levi to try a new face mask and cleanser that are surely far superior to whatever his brother is currently using. His voice is soothing, and the wine is exquisite – surely attributable to Asmo’s taste for life’s finest. You listen contentedly to your friend while he chatters on, practically forgetting that you’re completely naked beneath the water.

  
“I know you don’t think so, but pink really is one of your colors.” Asmo looks at you over his wine glass, gently swirling what’s left of its contents. “It’s one of the most romantic hues, you can’t deny that. Pink is the color of a delicate rose, or the sky at dawn, or a glass of sweet wine, or… a blush.” He rests a hand lightly on your shoulder. Hesitantly, you would have thought, were it anyone but Asmo. There is nothing shy about this demon, you know. You respond by sighing gently and closing your eyes. He trails his elegant fingers along the back of your neck, then back to the front of your throat, moving downward to trace your collar bone. His nails lightly graze your skin, sending a slight shiver down your spine. You breathe deeply, the sweet aroma of the bathwater and the wine in your glass filling your mind with fuzzy warmth. Something about being so relaxed in such warm, scented water… Asmo’s fingers are the perfect complement to the already sensuous ambiance.

  
You don’t know how long you two sat like that, his fingers on your skin, your eyes closed in pure relaxation, but a small grunt involuntarily rises in your throat when he stops his caresses. Asmo smiles at the pouty face you make as you open your reprimanding eyes. “Shush, love. I’m not going anywhere.” He sets down his wine glass and turns his attention to the bath products on the edge of the pool, putting a finger to his lips, concentrating on carefully what to use next. Light reflecting from the pool dances across his face, and you shift in the water to watch him. “MC, what would you enjoy more? A luxurious conditioning shampoo, a spectacular foaming bubble bath, or a deluxe exfoliating body scrub?” He seems serious, so you oblige him without putting too much thought into it. “U-Uhm, the body scrub sounds nice.” Truthfully, you are so relaxed that it all sounds nice. “Excellent choice!” Asmo gushes as he selects a small jar from among the collection. “It’s the most highly rated body product on Akuzon. It’s simply the softest scrub I’ve ever used. You wouldn’t even know it’s exfoliating, except by how smooth your skin is afterwards. It’s delicious!~”

  
Asmo takes your wine glass and hands you the jar of scrub, which you are careful to hold above the water. Standing, he unwraps his scarf and removes his jacket, folding them and placing them nearby. Peeling off his pink, long-sleeved shirt, he reveals his smooth chest and stomach. “Uh-hmmm,” your voice catches in your throat—his body positively glows. Even if his powers to charm don’t work on you, his lithe muscles, perfectly symmetrical body, and flawless skin are undeniably stunning. Asmo graciously ignores the hitch in your voice, and you wonder if perhaps impressing a human like you doesn’t move him much. But then again, you think, he lives to be admired. Maybe he really is just focusing on you, today, after all. Is that even possible? He sits on the edge of the pool just behind you and takes the scrub from your hands. Urging you to sit up a bit, he opens the jar and lathers a small, wet cloth with the product, which froths up in an iridescent foam. Humming to himself, he gently nudges you to bend forward. “There, dear,” He says in his melodic voice, “I have to reach every spot.”

  
Asmo gently begins scrubbing your back, starting at the base of your neck and moving downwards in slow, soft circles. You tuck your knees up to your chest, wrapping your arms around them and exposing as much of your back as possible to the demon’s touch. The exfoliating cloth gently caresses your back as Asmo hums softly. His undivided attention, the lingering taste of the wine, and the extravagance of the bath are a powerful combination, and you feel your lethargy leaving, being replaced by a feeling you can’t quite name. Relief, maybe, but somewhat bolder. As he reaches around you to wash your arms, his own shapely forearms dip into the water, and you gasp as the warm skin of his biceps presses against your sides, the unexpected contact of bare flesh raising the small hairs on your neck. As he washes first one wrist, then the other, you notice his breath on your back. The sensation sends tingles to your toes with each exhale.

  
“MC,” Asmo’s caressing hands stop on both wrists, and his lips tickle the spot between your shoulder blades as he speaks, “Darling, you are absolutely gorgeous.” Instead of tensing up in shy confusion, as you might have normally done, the new feeling growing within you embraces the compliment, and you smile at his words. Maybe he’s right, you think, reflecting on the picture you must make, soaking there in the rose-dappled water, bare skin shining with iridescent suds, hair softly covering your face. Maybe it’s the wine, or whatever Asmo’s put in the water, but you actually feel beautiful in this moment. “You think so?” Your soft voice is almost teasing, and the demon responds by lightly gripping both your wrists in his hands, just tight enough to hold you still. “Of course,” he almost whispers, surprised at the force of his feelings. You wait for the inevitable But not as beautiful as me, of course! Instead, Asmo surprises you with a soft kiss in the middle of your back. “Sorry, sweetheart, I just couldn’t help it.” He whispers in your ear as he relaxes his hold on your wrists. Your stomach flutters at his words.

  
Gathering himself, Asmo rises to his feet. “Time to dry off!” He announces with a flourish, grabbing the nearby towel. He helps you out of the bath, holding the luxurious towel open for you. You sigh contentedly as he moves the fabric over your shoulders, your chest, down to your hips. Asmo’s eyes follow his hands, appreciating the angles and curves of your body. You are keenly aware that there is only the towel between his hands and your bare flesh. Noticing your demeanor, the demon chuckles at your enjoyment of the simple, light friction of the towel on your naked body.

  
Wrapping you in the towel, Asmo tilts your chin upward, meeting your eyes with an alluring stare. He leans towards you, and when you don’t pull away, presses his lips against yours in a surprisingly soft kiss. Caught off guard, you simply clutch your towel, looking up at the beautiful demon with slightly wide eyes. “This way, love~” He says as he leads you by the hand to what looks like a large collection of poufy pillows on one end of the room.

  
You discover that the pastel and metallic pillows are hiding an elegant chaise sofa. Asmo removes a few of the cushions to make room for you and answers your unspoken question by gesturing for you to lie down. “Here, lovely, on your stomach. Lotion or oil?” He asks. Too late to be shy about this, you think. “Let’s go with the oil.” You say, lowering yourself onto the sofa. Asmo smirks at your first real decision of the day. “I’ve got just the one!” he says, dashing over to grab a bottle from the crowded counter. You try to arrange your towel around you as you lay chest-down on the sofa, its deep cushions making room for the curves of your body.

  
Asmo returns with his prize and sits beside you. He gently tugs the towel downward with your help until it reaches your hips, the curve of your ass starting just above the towel’s new position. Joining you on the chaise sofa, he carefully straddles your body, sitting back on his heels to avoid putting any pressure on your legs. He applies the slippery oil to his hands, warming the substance, and begins massaging your bare back. The pressure of his hands soothes your aching muscles, and you moan quietly as he finds the perfect places to knead with his long fingers. “Asmo, this is incredible…” you manage to say, as the tension in your neck and shoulders recedes with each smooth movement of his sizable hands. “No one knows the human body better than I do,” Asmo explains. “I always know exactly where someone needs to be touched.” And he does, managing to melt the knots in your shoulders formed by hours of studying.

  
Moving from your shoulders, down your arms, to your hands, Asmo gently massages each palm in turn. He reapplies the oil and runs his hands slowly down your neck to your sides, his hands fitting perfectly around your waist. He reaches your hips and slowly rubs circles into your lower back with his thumbs, his smooth movements heating the oil on your skin. Dipping lower, he squeezes your ass gently in his hands, reaching beneath the towel to get a good grip on your glutes. The unexpected pressure makes you bite your lip.  
Without warning, Asmo removes your towel entirely, and you gasp as the cool air hits your bare ass and legs. His hands return in a moment to resume their caresses on your body, warming you instantly, inside and out. “MC,” Asmo purrs, rubbing his hands over your ass. He’s seen many beautiful bodies, but he’s never seen yours like this before. The sweet image of you beneath him, head to the side, lips barely parted, skin hot to his touch, captivates the demon. Impulsively, he tightens his grip on your ass, and you shiver in response, stifling the moan that catches in your throat. Applying the perfect amount of pressure, his oil-drenched hands moving up and down hips are excitingly erotic, and you find your wine-warmed body aching quietly at his touch.

  
A low moan finally escapes your lips as he begins massaging your thighs, kneading your soft flesh rhythmically. You close your eyes to feel more fully, the aching in your center growing as he reaches the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You squirm slightly as his fingers pass barely a breath from your most private area. His touch is intoxicating, and as he rubs your thighs between your barely parted legs, you realize you want more of it.

  
Asmo delights in the effect his touch is having on you. He can read your body language like a book; quickened pulse, uneven breathing, the almost indiscernible way you quiver beneath his hands… You want him, and he knows it. In a thick, musical voice whispers: “Let me take care of you, love.” Your heart skips a beat, and you turn your head, meeting his earnest eyes that shimmer with lust and… a touch of something more? “Don’t worry,” he adds with a licentious smile, “I know exactly what you need.” Well, you think, he hasn’t been wrong yet.

  
Asmo pulls back to look at your prone and naked body properly. Instead of embarrassment, you feel a rush that starts in your stomach and quickly spreads to your cheeks. Your arousal heightens as he slides his hand up the inside of your smooth, oil-covered thigh, eliciting a moan from you. His fingers pause inches from your most private place, which you realize is rapidly becoming wet with anticipation, and you squirm slightly. Asmo pauses and waits for permission, for confirmation of your desire. Flushed, you nod, adding a breathy “Yes,” and surprising yourself by adding a quieter “Please…” His eyes burn brightly, your lust spurring him on. You wonder if please will be the last coherent word you speak this afternoon.

  
Losing no time, Asmo slips two long fingers inside your hot slit, making you gasp. You reach out around you for something to hold onto as he pumps his fingers in and out, making you moan. You grab onto a couple pillows, using one to cover the whimper you make as he curls his fingers inside of you. You close your eyes tightly, the rhythm of his fingers quickening, matching your own ragged breaths. Watching the pleasure wash over your face, Asmo is completely taken by you, by the tightness of you around his fingers, by the wetness of your longing.

  
Asmo expertly maneuvers around your slit, pumping his fingers in and out of you. Suddenly, he complements his thrusting by gently rubbing your clit, causing you to emit a startled cry of pleasure, the intensity of the sensation making it impossible to stay still. Your whole body tenses with anticipation, on the brink of absolute ecstasy, straining for release as he continues to thrust into you. You’ve never been able to touch yourself so well, to drive yourself to the edge with such ease. It’s almost like you’ve never felt pleasure before this moment, as his fingers curl inside of you, hitting you perfectly, causing you to tremble there beneath him. As you near your crescendo, Asmo bends towards your ear, almost purring as he commands you: “Cum for me.” As if you have a choice… Your explosive orgasm wracks your body, numbing your mind with a vibrant burst, a rushing release, a complete letting go. You feel your ecstasy unleashing like a flood.

  
The last spasms of pleasure leave you dizzy and breathless. As you slowly open your eyes, Asmo smiles down at you, taking proud ownership of your pleasure. Your cheeks redden as you realize that you’ve dampened his pants with your fluid. “That’s, u-uhm, never happened before.” You feel like maybe you should apologize for the mess, but Asmo stops you before you can say any more. “Darling, you were wonderful,” he croons, his eyes shining with admiration.

  
He dismounts from his position on the chaise and helps you stand up, completely towel-free. He pulls you closer and kisses you softly, deeply, reveling in the taste of your tongue. You close your eyes and kiss him back. “Asmo,” you speak slowly, unwilling to truly break the kiss. Asmo wraps his arms around you and pulls you close against him. You gasp into his kiss as you feel his own excitement press into your body. His smooth, bare chest tight against yours, his hardness aching between you, he plies your mouth with his tongue. You let out something like a whimper as his hands move over your nudity, first clenching your ass, then pinching your stiff nipples.

  
“Asmo,” you try again, placing your hands gently on his chest to hold him at bay for a moment. “I-I don’t usually…” You don’t know how to explain to the Avatar of Lust that casual sexual encounters are not part of your everyday life. His warmly golden eyes gaze gently into yours, and you take stock of the pink warmth in his cheeks, the rapid heartbeat you can feel beneath your hand, the tender way he holds you in his arms, waiting for you to continue. Recounting the afternoon to yourself, you realize that Asmo has spent the afternoon serving you and your needs. When has Asmo, of all people, ever been able to focus so much attention on anyone other than himself? Your eyes widen in no small amount of shock as you begin to understand that this isn’t a casual encounter for him, either.

  
“We can stop, love” Asmo breaks through your revelation, misreading your silence as reluctance. A little shaken up from your realization, you stutter a response, “N-no! I mean, please, let’s not stop. Unless you want to, of course.” You try to read his expression as he furrows his brow and mulls over exactly what is happening between you two. It is a surprise for him, as well, to find himself so selflessly enamored by this sweet human standing before him. Asmo has loved his fair share of humans, to be sure, but this is different. This is more than a feeling, more than desire; something special. His only worry is that perhaps he’s taken it too far already, and his charm has rendered you unable to resist.  
“Please,” he says, pulling you closer. “Tell me what would make you happiest.” His earnest eyes overwhelm you, but the events of the day and the feeling that’s been growing in you gives you the confidence to reply. “I want to make love to you, Asmo.” His eyes simmer. “But, I don’t want to be just another...” You search for the right phrasing. Asmo leans in and puts his forehead against yours, his hair tickling your face. You’ve never seen him so serious. “You’re not.” He says quietly, kissing you gently. “MC, I-I don’t know what you’re doing to me, but darling, I want to love you like you’ve never been loved before.” You return his kiss, slowly dancing your tongue around his mouth.  
***  
Asmo closes the door behind you both as you enter his bedroom. Without thinking, you make your way to his canopy bed, draped with chiffon and tastefully overrun with roses. “First, we have to get you comfortable,” Asmo explains, reaching out for something on his bedside table. He picks up an item you hadn’t noticed there: pink, fuzzy, heart-shaped handcuffs. Dangling the restraints on one long finger, he gauges your reaction. You’re a little worried about what the Avatar of Lust might have planned for you, but your curiosity trumps your concern. To really, truly understand how you feel about Asmo – and how he feels about you – you’ll have to place yourself in his care, to trust him with your pleasure, your body, and maybe eventually something more. You let your towel, which you wrapped around you while moving from room to room, fall to the floor.

  
The half-clothed demon leads you to the bed, guiding you to its center, where you sit with your legs tucked under you, awaiting instruction. Asmo approaches you, handcuffs extended. “Be a dear and hold out your wrists,” He commands as much with his smoldering eyes as he does his words. You hold out your arms obediently. With gentle hands, he raises them over your head. “Now, this part won’t hurt a bit.” He coos, fastening your wrists in one fuzzy handcuff at a time. Pulling you up by your wrists onto your knees, he reaches for something you cannot see over your head. You feel a hitch and hear a small click, and when Asmo lets go of your wrists, they remain above your head. “It’s just a little something I’ve put together. This will keep you in the perfect position.” Asmo kisses your forehead. Although the tension in your arms is not taught, it’s enough to keep your hands above your head and your knees on the bed. The other end of the tether is attached to the upper structure of the bed. You test the handcuffs, which tickle your wrists, by leaning towards Asmo’s perfect face in hopes of a kiss. He obliges you, more passionately than before.

  
“MC,” Asmo’s voice drips with lust, brought on by the sight of you suspended on your knees in the center of his bed. “How about I use my tongue this time?” You blush at his words, but your newfound feelings of… what exactly?... rise to the surface. You flash a dazzling, mischievous smile that makes Asmo himself flush. Aware that your forwardness is both surprising and tantalizing to the demon, you make your reply: “I was hoping you’d offer.” His reaction is immediate, as he gushes in soft, low tones: “Oh, sweetheart, I’ve been dying to taste you.”

  
Asmo’s eyes never leave your naked body as he removes his remaining outer clothes piece by piece. As he removes his pants, you can’t help but gasp at the size of his bulge thinly covered by what you can only imagine is the softest pair of silk underwear ever made. “Darling, my eyes are up here.” Asmo reprimands you gently, coming to meet you in the center of the bed. He leans in, and you meet his lips eagerly, eating up his kisses as quickly as he gives them. You jerk against your restraints as, without warning, Asmo inserts a single finger into your slick core, making you moan. “Hang on, darling.” He says, kissing you gently on your neck before lowering himself underneath your spread knees.

  
The first touch of Asmo’s tongue on your heat sends shockwaves up your body, the initial contact so direct that you cry out in surprise as much as pleasure. Licking around your center, tasting every inch of flesh between your legs, Asmo moans into the juices you are already leaking. His lips and tongue massage your sensitive nub, causing you to strain against the handcuffs as your hips buck in response to the warmth of his mouth on your clit. “Asmo…!” Your breathy gasp is barely audible, but the demon hears it, and you notice his tongue move more hungrily, burrowing between your soft folds. The hot air of his breath as he pants making you shiver. You whimper as his tongue penetrates you, and you clutch his face between your thighs, trying to hold on. You find yourself relying on the restraints to hold you vertical as you embrace the sensation. Even though Asmo is the one in control, you feel his full attention on you, and the thought thrills you.

  
Asmo looks up at your red face. Meeting his eyes, you strain against your handcuffs, dying to grab on to his beautiful hair as he works his magic between your legs. You struggle to grind your center onto his face, your lack of control leaving you aggravatingly helpless. Asmo grabs your thighs, holding you still as he explores you with his tongue, tasting every drop of desire you give him. His fingers tighten as he feels you buck in response to his efforts. “F-fuck!” You manage to say, throwing your head back as you feel yourself reaching the brink. “Asmo, I-I’m going to cum!”

  
You feel the warmth of his mouth leave you, and open your eyes to see his lewd face now level with your own. “It’s not over yet, my lovely,” Asmo croons, copying your stance in front of you. He runs his hands across your breasts, pinching your nipples lightly, and kisses you with wet lips. You can taste yourself on him, feeling the same tongue that was inside you moments ago dance around your mouth. As he closes the distance between you, you feel his hard cock rub against your bare slit, only the softness of the fabric of his underwear between you. You groan as he slowly slides his substantial stiffness between your legs, running the tip of his clothed cock up and down your slick core. You bite your lip but manage a lascivious smile, which he returns. The boldness inside you grows. Confidence, that’s what this feeling is! All this self-care has made you feel renewed, beautiful, even powerful. You eye the demon as he turns his attention to your handcuffs. You’re ready to tell him exactly what you want.

  
Asmo undoes the restraints above your head and removes your handcuffs, covering each wrist with sweet kisses. “Asmo,” You murmur as he gently guides you down to a seated position. “I need you inside me.” You reach out to grab his stiff cock with a firm hand, wrapping your fingers around his girth and sliding them down his length, feeling the soft fabric dampen at his tip.

  
Backing towards the edge of the bed, Asmo effortlessly pulls you along by your ankles until your ass is hanging over the edge and he is standing in front of you, his hips slightly higher than your own. He strips off his last item of clothing, and you sit up on your elbows to get a better view. The graceful lines of his body, now bare from head to toe, remind you of paintings you’ve seen in books in museums, of statues of gods and goddesses, of mythical heroes, of angels. And it is you, and only you, who draws the full height of his power from him like no other. Asmo bends down for one last, long kiss.

  
Just as his lips leave yours, Asmo enters you, plunging his full length into your heat. The sound of your cry is lost in Asmo’s own hungry growl, as he feels your tightness around him. Taken aback by the sweet wetness of your slit, Asmo closes his eyes in pleasure, thrusting slowly. You reach out, grabbing onto his arms as he pumps his cock inside of you more quickly than he intends, so great is his need for you. Asmo is surprised at the animalistic urgency of his lovemaking, usually so coy and controlled. Every short breath you take, ever heave of your chest, every fluttering finger on his skin drives him wild. His hair is dampened with sweat, and his face gleams as he fucks you on his bed.

  
Placing your legs on his shoulders, Asmo leans into you with every thrust, hitting you deeply. The roses on the bedframe shake as your bodies collide, raining soft petals that fall around you on the bed. The light catches Asmo’s eyes, which reveal the same intoxicating delirium you feel as he sinks into you. A dull roar fills your ears, punctuated by the sound of your ragged breathing. You reach your breaking point as Asmo’s rhythm matches the heavy thumping in your chest. Digging your nails into his arms, you feel yourself tipping off the edge of the earth. “Asmodeous!” Toes curled, eyes closed, you cry out as you climax together and Asmo spills his release deep inside you.

***

As you come to, you find Asmo panting beside you on the bed. Almost instinctively, you both reach for one another, tangling your limbs and kissing whatever soft bits of skin you can find. “MC,” Asmo says, a dreamy look in his eyes, “You’ll let me help you again, right?”


End file.
